Dam*it! {For Lack of a Better Title}
by PeachyKeen
Summary: Whoooo-Hooooo! Finally updated the story, and i promise to do so until the end. The Date-from-Hell progresses.....
1. Happy Holidays (Nothing to do with the s...

Dammit

Dammit! (For Lack of a Title)

Yeah.I have no idea what to name this, so I chose the old Blink182 song, 'Dammit!'.What the hell?Oh yeah.After I post the whole fic, my next one will also be Caroline in the City, named after another Blink Song, off their new album, Take Off Your Pants and Jacket.

Disclaimer:I don't own CITC, and don't care who does, after all, it's canceled.I only own the soap opera that Annie and Charlie like, but not the band it's named after.Although having Brian Molko and/or Steve Hewitt chained up in my room isn't such a bad idea…What?Oh yeah.I don't own Blink 182, or their albums.Although having Travis and Mark caged in my room with Brian Molko and Tom chained up…What?*lol*

This story takes place when Caroline was still dating Joe.There is no 'Caroline and Richard' as of yet, and I am pretty much rewriting it to my own liking.Oh, yeah.Julia does not exist.Okay, maybe she does, but not as Richard's wife/girlfriend… whatever.Got it?

"You know, Salty…The Chinese Restaurant would pay through the ass for you.You wouldn't be half bad in a pint of…"Richard stopped abruptly as Caroline headed down the stairs.

"Riiii-Chard!You promised to be nice to Salty!"Caroline said.

"I don't see it written on a legal document with my signature!"

"Thank you, Richard!You gave me the perfect idea!"Caroline said, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling on it.

"So glad I could be of help."Richard said in that sarcastic tone of his.

Soon, Caroline had scribbled up a sketch of a cartoon, and handed it to Richard as Annie walked in.

"You are not going to feature me in a strip with that…Beast of Satan over there!"Richard said, pointing at Salty.

"Hey!I am not a Beast of Satan!"Annie said.

"I wasn't referring to you!Although now that you mention it…"

Annie took off her shoe and made to throw it at Richard, but Caroline stopped her.

"What's going on, anyway?"

"Richard and Salty aren't getting along, and I found inspiration for next week's strip."

Just then the phone rang, and Caroline answered it."

"Joe!"She said, hurrying out of the room.

"For once I agree with you about that cat."Annie remarked.

"Yeah, Caroline is the only reason I don't hurt the damn thing."Richard said.

Annie smiled."Why don't you just tell her?"She asked.

*********************

"I-I just… can't.She's happy with the kid she's dating now, and…I don't want to ruin her like that."Richard said, looking at his work.

"Whatever.Tell her that I went to work and I'll see her around."Annie said, heading out the door.

Caroline came in the room and set the cordless into its cradle.She was silent and she sat down at her desk and began to draw.Richard and silently looked at her.

"Carrie?What's wrong?"

"Joe dumped me."Caroline answered, continuing to draw.

"Caroline…You really shouldn't hold these things in like this.You'll turn into me."Richard said to her.

Caroline looked up."W-wait.You mean to say, that you were once a happy-"

"Yes.I was as happy as you always are.My father ran off with his secretary when I was little.I kept it inside.I-I was 'taken advantage of' by one of mother's boyfriends when I was a teenager.I kept it inside.My mother dropped dead when I was in college.I kept it inside.My father died soon after.I kept it inside.My fiancée wanted someone who made more money than I…"

"You kept it inside."Caroline finished.

"Yes.Those problems are long past, and it has turned me into a bitter, cynical bastard."Richard said.

"Oh, Richard!"Caroline said, kissing him hard and passionate.

*********************************

"RICHARD!"Annie screamed, breaking him out of his daydream.

"Huh?"

"I said, why don't you just tell her?"

"I…Look, Annie…The feelings are gone!"

"Richie!You can't fool me on this one!I see the way that you look at her.You still like her."

"I don't have time for this."Richard said, turning back to his work.Annie just sighed and flopped down onto the couch.

Caroline walked back into the room, and Annie looked at Richard, who was looking at Caroline in that way.She made a sign to him once her back was to the both of them.

*See!You like her!*Annie mouthed.

*Do not!*Richard said.

"Richard?Would you carry on without me?I have to run to the store and get some lipstick.I have a date tonight and…"

"Sure, sure.I have no life, so I'll do all the work."

"Thank you.Be nice to him, Salty."Caroline said, putting on her coat and heading out.

"Just tell her.She won't reject you."Annie said.

"Look, Annie.She's happy with that- that…child she's dating now."Richard said.

"No, she isn't."Annie muttered.

Richard looked up."What?"

"Caroline isn't happy with Joe.He's far too young, and far too fast for her.He's like Del, which isn't so bad, except for the fact that he's much younger!Richard, she wants someone near her own age.Someone like you."

"Oh, please."Richard grunted.

"I'm serious.You're thirty…She's thirty."

"Annie!"Richard warned.

Annie took the hint and sat down on the couch and flipped on a soap opera.Just then, Charlie skated in.

"Hey!Here's the stuff that Caroline told me to pick up at the post."Charlie said, leaving them on Caroline's desk.He swooped around and flopped down next to Annie.

"What's going on?"

"Steve is dating Isabelle, and unbeknownst to Steve, Brian is in love with him.Stefan is dating Brian, and he doesn't know about Steve at all.Brian doesn't know that Stefan is in love with Steve also, and Steve doesn't know that Isabelle is a lesbian."

"Mmm…What's the name of this?"

"Placebo."

Charlie stood up and skated to the door.

"Tell me what happens!"He said, leaving.

"Charlie!Look out!"Caroline shouted.There was a series of several loud crashes.

"I'm okay!"

********************

Richard began to pack up."Caroline?I know you're busy getting ready, so I'll see you tomorrow."He opened the door, when Caroline came rushing down the stairs.His breath caught in his throat when he saw her.She wore a red dress, with a slit up the leg, ending in the middle of her thigh.She was beautiful, and it was very hard for him to hide his feelings for her.

"Oh, Richard!If you want, you can stay.It's not really a date, Joe and some of his friends are coming over to watch the Yanks game tonight."

"No thanks.I don't think I'd fit in with such young 'uns."Richard said.

"Are you sure?"Caroline asked.

Richard thought he heard a note of anxiety in her voice, but shrugged it off as pre-date jitters."Yeah.Have a good time."He said, leaving.Annie came in, wearing a decent black dress, that had a slit on it, but it wasn't nearly as good-looking as Caroline's.

"So, Care…What did Richard think of the dress?"

"You know…I don't think that he ever thought he would see me wearing something as sexy as this."Caroline said.

"You know…"Annie said, looking at her friend.

"What?"

"Never mind."Annie said.

Just then, Joe entered the house with a few strong, handsome, and basically huge men.

"Carrie.Annie.I thought we'd, uh…Have a little fun."He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

The three men walked all around, practically surrounding them.Caroline took the hint, grabbed Salty from the floor and bolted up into her room.Annie followed suit and they slammed the door and locked themselves in.

"What are we gonna do?"Annie asked.

C-l-i-f-f-h-a-n-g-e-r-!

Ususally I put a quote in at the end of my stories, and this has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Caroline…Although if Richard were perhaps…10 to 15 years younger (making him anywhere from 15 to 23, actually…), with a potty mouth and an attitude and in a punk/pop band…This may have come out of his mind/mouth.But it didn't.It came from Mark, Tom, and The ever-sexy Travis from Blink182.

'Happy Holidays, You Bastard.'

"It's Labor Day, and my grandpa just ate seven fuckin' hotdogs

It's Labor Day and my Grandpa just ate Seven fuckin' hotdogs,

And he shit, shit, shit his pants,

He's always fuckin' shittin his pants,

And I'll never talk to you again"


	2. Imagine All The People...

Chapter 2- 

Chapter 2-

Forgive me for the addresses.I have no knowledge of New York City.I live in Lockport, NY…Which is near Niagara Falls, and haven't been to New York City…Ever.And unlike the AC/DC song, I would feel 'Unsafe in New York City'.

"Open this door, bitch!"Joe yelled.

Caroline cringed.Together, Annie and Caroline moved all the furniture over to the door, including the bed.Then, the two of them climbed into the closet and huddled together.

"Annie!I'm so scared."Caroline whispered, hugging her friend tighter.

"So am I, Caroline."Annie said, hugging Caroline just as tight.

Just then, something fell off of the top shelf of the closet.The pair looked at it.It was a dopey 'Caroline' telephone that her parents had sent her.She only brought it out when her parents came to visit her.She crept out of the closet and searched for a jack.She gratefully found one and plugged it in.She took the phone and listened in.A moment later the guys started pounding on the door again.

"Call someone and die, bitch!"One of them yelled.

Caroline didn't want to risk it.The guys finally picked the lock and shoved all the junk out of the way.They heaved two large bundles into the room, and they made loud, meaty thunks as it hit the plush carpet.Joe walked to the doorway.

"We're going to have our fun later."He said, laughing, and slamming the door behind him.

The bundles unrolled themselves to reveal that they were Charlie and Richard.

Richard and Charlie didn't see Caroline and Annie.They didn't even know they were there.Charlie was shaking badly and holding tight to Richard.Caroline and Annie crept out of the closet and sat next to the other pair.

"Richie.Charlie."Annie said.

"Caroline!"Richard said.

"Annie."Charlie said.

Charlie let go of Richard and hugged Annie, who wasn't going to disagree.This left Richard, who opened his arms for Caroline, who immediately sunk into them.

"I'm so stupid."Caroline said.

"How are you of all people stupid?"Annie asked, reaching over and patting Caroline softly.

"I let myself fall for this.I kept believing that Joe and I… were for real.I should never have kept it going for this long."Caroline said.

Richard stroked her hair."It'll be okay."Salty strolled up to Richard and began to rub on his arm.

"Awww…Salty likes you!"Caroline said, smiling half-heartedly.

"Oh, sure!Be nice when you need to be protected!"

***********************

They heard louder noises coming from downstairs.

_Cheering._They all thought.

"We gotta get out of here."Charlie said.

"Great.You've pinpointed it.Now we've gotta find out how.

"One of us should climb out and tiptoe across the ledge to the apartment next door."

This brought back memories for Richard, and he cringed.

"Afraid of heights?"Annie asked.

"No.Bad experience.I'll tell you some other time."

"I'll do it.I'm terrified, and I want out of this apartment."Caroline said, kissing Richard for luck.She stepped out of the window and crept along the edge.Annie did the same, kissing Charlie as well.They lost their balance a few times, but they eventually made it to their destination.The apartment next door was empty, but they saw a phone in there and climbed into the window.Caroline quickly dialed 911.

"Help me.I live in the Royal Apartments on 5th street, apartment 7b.There are guys waiting to rape me and my friends, please hurry."She hung up and went to the front door.She opened it and cautiously peered outside into the hallway.She walked out of the apartment and was halfway to the elevator when one of the guys came out of her apartment.They saw her and they yanked her and Annie back up the stairs and into the little prison.

"What did you do?"Joe asked, grabbing her tousled hair and pulling her up.

"N-nothing."She said, receiving a sharp slap.

"Nothing, huh?We'll have to punish you anyway.Who is this guy?Richard?"He asked.Richard stood up.Joe pulled out a pistol and shot at Richard twice before the cops shot him down.Caroline watched Richard slump to the floor."NO!"She cried, running over to him and softly kissing him.

"I love you, Richard!"He heard as he succumbed to the darkness sheathing him.

*********************

Whaddya think?Drop me a line, review…

Oh yeah.Here's a quote to live by:

"It is better to live on one's feet than to die on one's knees."

-Emiliano Zapata


End file.
